


Flash Backs- An Undertale Story (ON HOLD)

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Female Frisk, Gen, PTSD Frisk, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Seizures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk's mind has started racing. She can't see anything. Suddenly a strange light filled the room. She reconized it by its brightness, and eerie smile reflecting in a shadow. Omega Flowey was attacking her again. She screamed out for help and fell to her knees, bracing for the pain yet to come. But then she... was back in her bedroom?</p><p> </p><p>Changed title! No freakouts. It's almost the same thing. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short one-shot based on a piece of fanart I saw. (I WISH I HAD THE LINK :C)  
> Thanks for stopping in!!!

Frisk lay on her bed, reading the book Alphys had brought her. Flowey sat in his pot, staring out the window that was blowing gentle air in from the late afternoon breeze. The wonderful smell of dinner wafted through the house, making Frisk grin hugely. She knew Toriel was making something yummy, as always.

Flipping to the next page, Frisk sighed a deep breath of contentment. Her life was where she never thought it would be at, yet it was exactly what she wanted.

Well, almost.

The nightmares never stopped, but sometimes they weren't as bad. I mean, whenever she got scared at night, she could just crawl into Toriel's bed and snuggle into her comforting embrace. Sometimes though, that's not enough. Toriel hurt her once too, and sometimes the nightmares center around the motherly monster.

Heh. Sans would have made a pun there. Frisk thought. He would have said MOMster. It made her giggle softly.

"What you laughing at?" Flowey whipped his "Head" around, his leaves pounding the brown pot. He had a fierce expression planted on his face. Heh. Sans would have made that into a pun also.

"Nothing Flowey. Just thinking of some puns. Sans would have loved to here them, don't you think?" Frisk replied, shutting my book to lift his pot onto her lap. They sat on the bed together.

"Hmph. I don't know if I can even BELIEVE you. You sure you weren't laughing at me??" He sounded indignant.

"Honestly Flowey, have I ever mocked anyone?" Frisk sounded exasperated.

"...No... I guess not. But it's never too late to start."

"I don't think I could even think of anything mean to laugh at you about." Frisk smiled, carrying Flowey back to the ledge, and patted a petal lightly. "I'm going to go check on Toriel, ok?"

Frisk began to walk toward the door when she stumbled and fell. She shut her eyes and braced for the fall, but when Frisk opened them, it was not her bedroom she saw, but an eerily familiar face.

Omega flowey?!?!?!

His ever so evil cackle filled the empty space, and She let out a muffled cry, in the form of a screech. She covered her face, and sobbed hard, like she did when she battled him the first time. Frisk wasn't prepared for this pain...

Frisk screamed as his grassy claws reached for her, and let out squeals of terrror as they grew closer and closer. Frisk squeezed her eyes shut, knowing this would be the end. She would die here, and have to load her save, and Sans would be so mad....

All of a sudden, Frisk's world became clear again. Toriel was rocking her frantically, on the phone in a rushed tone. Her voice was muted to Frisk's ears at the moment though. She whipped her head around, still screaming, looking for the danger.

Toriel dropped the phone, and Frisk's hearing came to. She was bawling while screeching bloody murder to the world. Toriel clutched her with all her might. Flowey sat lone on the window sill, his face concealed in his green leaves. Frisk wriggled in attempts to face the "danger". Toriel scrambled to stop her adopted daughter from escaping her clutches.

"FRISK!!" She shouted. Frisk suddenly fell limp in her mom's arms. At that very moment, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys burst into the small bedroom. 

"Guys everyone out. I'm going to check her out. Then you can come in one at a time when I say its ok to do so." Alphys ordered in a strict tone, nudging her way through the tight crowd. Once everyone had exited, Alphys got to work, kneeled down beside the young nine year old child.

"Frisk. Can you hear me ok?" Alphys questioned, rummaging through her med kit.

"..Yes..." Frisk murmured. It took almost all her strength to reply.

"Ok good. Tell me what happened if you can." Alphys placed a stethoscope on Frisk's chest, and waited.

"Well.. I was walking out my door, and then I fell down, and I couldn't see anything, but I was in a lot of pain, so I screamed. After that I woke up to Toriel" Frisk didn't want to say anything about Flowey.

Alphys sighed, removing the medical equipment from Frisk's body. "It seems like a seizure. have you ever experienced this type of thing before?"

Frisk thought for a moment. A spark of memories flashed in her mind. "Y-Yeah... once. A little bit before I battled Undyne back underground."

"Alright. I'd say you might need a diagnosis for PTSD, Post Tramatic Stress Disorder, but I would have to evaluate you further to make that assumption, so we will hold off on that for now. Another day perhaps." 

"Alphys.... Can I talk to one of them?"

"Sure, but only for a few moments. Then you have to get into bed to rest."

"Ok. Get Sans please."

A puzzled look crossed Alphys' face, as if she was unsure why she was fetching Sans and not Toriel, but agreed solemnly. Moments later, Sans plopped down on the hardwood floor beside Frisk.

"What's up kiddo? You gave your Mom quite the scare, ya know." He chuckled.

"...I know. Sans?"

"Yeah kid?"

"I.. I saw him. F-flowey. Omega Flowey. He was attacking me. I tried to move, but he was gonna hurt me. Sans, he tried to kill me again. I.. I couldn't breathe, all I could do was scream and-"

"Shhh....Kid look. I get it. You are having some flashbacks mixed with some awful seizures. I used to get em all the time. It will be ok. I promise."

"You Promi...Promise?"

"I promise kiddo. No one will ever hurt you again. And if they do..." He paused.

"THEY SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL."

Frisk tried to smile, But Sans just took her into a strangling hug. She felt tears as she hugged him back. 

"Thank you Sans. Thank you so much."

"No problem Kid. Anytime."


	2. Another day, Another Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk gets an unexpected visitor in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to turn this into a oneshot archive, and upload a oneshot related to the theme of this timeline thing every now and then. Not crazily often, more like whenever I want to just write something relaxing. So here you guys go! Enjoy, and please, feedback is greatly appreciated.

Frisk shivered under her thin covers. It was just beginning to get colder in the year, and Toriel had not gotten the chance to change out her bedspread yet. Her mom has been extremely busy with teaching and such. Frisk wished she cold go to school, like any other normal human or monster child. Nut she could not. Alphys forbid her from doing such things, due to her recent seizures and flashbacks.

They didn't have an official diagnosis for her, all they knew was she was having some pretty severe seizures. The seizures scared Frisk, and mix that with flashbacks, well, to say the least, its not a great thing to be stuck in.

Every time they happen, it's the same process. She falls, she screams, and the world goes black. According to Flowey, who watched her twenty four seven, once she blacked out, her eyes glazed over. She also apparently begins to cry, and also shake in a nonstop manor. The shrieking also continues. The thought of herself in such a weakened state frightened her, but she attempted to do her deep breathing procedure Alphys taught her a few weeks ago. 

The last flashback attack thing was 8 days ago. it was a Monday. Frisk knew all this information since Alphys instructed her and Toriel to record everything. She knew all this medical stuff about her was stressful for her Mother.

Frisk tossed and turned, flipping onto her left side, glancing at the clock hung high on the wall near her oak wood door. The two hands in different lengths told her the time. It was 11:32 pm. 

She sighed. Sleeping is even scary for her now, as if just living in her wake hours wasn't terrifying enough. 

Frisk curled into a tight ball, in an desperate attempt to find a comfortable position. Then she wriggled back to a straight as a pencil structure, then relaxed her shoulders. Sleeping is difficult. Wow. That's just pitiful.

She thought about Toriel. The wonderful goat monster has been nothing but kind to her since they escaped the under ground, adopting her formally with paper work and everything, giving her her own room, and amazing home cooked meals, but most of all, just unending love for her child. It was almost too much to bear. Frisk remembered when Toriel hurt her. Hurt her so bad, that she still has scars. That battle was just the beginning of her long journey. Toriel didn't want to hurt her, this Frisk knew, but she did. It was to protect her, she knows, but the fire. The attacks. The violence toward the young innocent youth, it was scarring in itself.

Frisk sat up suddenly, rubbing her eyes. She saw something. No, not something. Someone. Someone familiar. This triggered her. She let out a yelp of fear and collasped on the hard wood flooring, watching Flowey's eyes widen, as the current world faded from her grasp. She desperately flailed for something to grasp onto in the empty black space. Her mind went blank as a white sheet of paper. 

Without any warning, a peaceful tranquility came over her. She was not used to such calmness in these terrors. Frisk did not let her guard down, and raised her small little hands in front of her face, attempting to hide. A voice greeted her.

"Hello there. I'm sure you remember me." The voice came from another child. A child that looked much like herself. Lowering her hands, she took a step forward. The child stood on a bed of golden flowers, much like the flowers Flowey is.

"I-I'm sorry.... But I do not think we have met before. Mind introducing yourself?" Frisk was still quite weary of anything in these seizures. 

"Oh Frisk... You're so innocent." She laughed and stepped toward her. "Don't you reconize my voice? I do believe we know each other. We know each other very well, in fact."

Her voice did sound slightly familiar. Frisk backed away a slight bit. "I do, but I don't know where from."

"I'm the voice in your head! The one who tells you your options in battle, the one who narrates what the other monsters are thinking, the one who tells you about items and such, that's all ME!!" She cackled, a large grin growing over her face. The features of her complexion also seemed to be... melting? "Now come forth! I will teach you my ways. Follow in my footsteps."

Frisk froze in fear, and then tripped over her own feet, landing on her bottom. The pain shot through her as she wriggled away from the lurking child. No. She couldn't call that thing a child. It's a demon!! And its coming for her!!

She screamed in protest, when her world was filled with light again. Toriel was rocking her, letting out whispers of "shhh" or "It's ok darling. Just another seizure". The slight gentle swaying movements allowed her to grasp reality again, and begin her breathing routine.

"Frisk shhhhh.... Darling.... It's ok. I'm here." Toriel rubbed Frisk's back in a circular motion, calming the little one. Frisk realized she was safe, and collapsed in her mother's arms. They welcomed her in a comfortable embrace, letting Frisk grip Toriel as hard or as soft as she would like. "Frisk, why don't you sleep with me tonight?"

Usually, Frisk would comply without a second blink of her eyes, but tonight was different. She didn't feel like sleeping. But what else could she do at 11:46 at night?

It struck her. "Hey mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"May I go on a short walk? I promise to bring my cell phone. I'll call if I must be longer than I usually would." 

"Oh well... Of course. Be safe my child. Don't be gone for too long." She ruffled Frisk's brown hair with a worried glance, and heaved herself up. Shooting a single glance back, Toriel left the room and went down the hallway to her own bedroom.

"I will Mother. Just have to visit somebody." Frisk whispered to herself, pulling on her blue coat. She poked her feet into her worn leather boots, and wiggled all her toes inside. Then, she out on a pair of mittens and through on a hat. The final step was to grab her cell phone. She tucked the silver electronic device in her front right coat pocket, and crept out of her bedroom.

The house was eerily quiet at this time of night, and every noise sent a shiver down Frisk's spine. The wooden floor creaked underneath her boots, and she exited through the back door. Slowly, she made her way to the garage. Inside, she found her mountain bike and helmet, both slightly tattered.

Clip! The fastener on the helmet went together as if they were pieces in a puzzle, and it felt like a perfect fit on her small 9 year old head. She swung her leg over the bike and hopped onto the seat without any problem. Grasping the handle bars, she peddled furiously, down the driveway, along the sidewalk, and past street lamps. Her breathing was fast, but still even. After streets and streets, she reached the one she had been looking for.

Fern Avenue.

Taking a deep breath, she crossed the street and peddled more carefully towards her destination. All the lights were out throughout the street, but only one still had snow on the roof. Frisk stopped in front of this one.

Tossing her bike and helmet onto the grass near the big maple tree, she fled across the front yard, light as a feather. Taking a deep breath, she smoothed her helmet hair and rang the sliver door bell. A light flickered on in the towering house, and soon the door swung open. There stood her friend. Her friend who she could always talk to about anything.

"Hey Frisk. Its the middle of the night, and I'm BONE tired. Whatcha doing here?" And also annoying with his love for puns.

"I-I had another one of them." Frisk hid her face in her hat and coat a little. Brr. "B-but it was d-different. Really different."

Sans looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hmm. Why don't you come in? Papyrus is fast asleep, so we can talk with no interruption in the living room. Sound good kiddo?"

Frisk nodded, and he lead her inside. There, she hung up her coat and hat on the hooks near the door, and shoved her mittens inside her boots, where she had taken both items off. After that, she flopped on the cozy and worn green couch. 

"Want something to eat?" Sans called from the kitchen.

"No thanks."

"More for me." Her friend came out of the other room carrying a bottle of ketchup, chugging it down. Frisk couldn't help but giggle. Sans loves ketchup too much.

"So. Explain what happened in this flashback."

"Well, I don't know if I can even call it a flashback, since I have never met this person before. She was weird, and scary."

"Another human?"

"Yeah"

"Hmmm" Sans sat down on the couch, facing Frisk, and put down his bottle of ketchup. His mind was loss in deep thought. "What else happened in your seizure?"

"The person, she was female, and looked alot like me. She was also a kid, and had really light skin with rosy cheeks. Plus, she wore a green sweater with a single yellow stripe. Her hair was as long as mine, and the same color too. She said she was the voice in my head." Frisk paused for a moment. "Well, let me explain that to you. When I was in the underground, every time I would go into combat or find an item or anything, something inside my head narrates every thing for me. For instance, in battle, the voice would tell me my ACT options, and when I could spare. I hope that makes sense."

Sans was quiet for a moment. "Anything else?"

"Yes. Then she told me to come with her, and she would teach me her ways. Before, she had red eyes, which was creepy enough, but then her face started melting! It was like one of the amalgamates. I fell down, and screamed as she towered over me, but then I woke up."

"So lets get this straight. You have flashback. Flashback is not real flashback, since you never seen person before. Person says they are voice in head. Person tells you to come with them, and face melts. Then you wake up." Sans looked at Frisk. "Is that right?"

"Yeah it is. Do you know anything about this other child? Is it one of the other fallen humans? Or what? Did I just make her up in my head?" Frisk wanted answers, and wanted them NOW.

"Woah now, this is going to take some research. I do vaguely remember that description of their appearance from somewhere, but I'm not sure where. I'll look into it. For now Frisk, you should go get some sleep." He glanced at an imaginary watch. "According to my guesses, its about 12:07. Toriel must want you home."

"You are right. Can I come back tomorrow though? Or when?"

"I'll give you a ring when I can see you."

"Thanks Sans."

"Forgettaboutit."

Frisk giggled and leaped to her feet. Pulling all her clothing, she waved goodbye to Sans and exited the front door. She biked back home, taking the scenic route. It was relaxing, and gave her an inner peace. Soon, she would be home, and would crawl into bed with Toriel. The thought made her smile a giddy grin. 

Once home, Frisk put away her bike in the garage, and ran to the back door, which she had left unlocked for herself. Creeping back in, she took off all her coverings and tip toed to Toriels room. Soft snores were drifting from the queen sized bed.

Wriggling into the cozy bed, she huddled up next to her Mother, and sighed. "Hey Frisk... where did you go anyway?" Toriels sleepy murmur welcomed her.

"Just to see a friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you guys think? Let me know if you want more. I enjoyed writing this, it was like vent writing, just for fun. Hope you all enjoyed, and have an amazing day!
> 
> Stay Determined!! <3


	3. What Evil Lurks In Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk talks with flowey, and does some research of her own on this mysterious figure. Meanwhile, Sans is scouring all the books and seeking help and knowledge from someone... peculiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm..... I may be addicted to writing these one-shots a little too much. I can't help it! They are so much fun! (-whispers- and require no real commitment soooo) I will have a breif Sans pov, but mostly Frisk so um yep! Writing this is so enjoyable. Also, I need ideas so suggestions are great. Thanks a ton! (Sans calls from an unending black void "A SKELEton." and Papyrus shrieks so loud it shakes your screen... or it doesn't Idk use your imagination darn it)
> 
> Ah gosh darnit I love imagining Flowey trying to be all kind but failing and yelling but then trying to recover..... its amazing. And.... -whispers- expect some adorable, some sad, some dark, some happy, and just tons of one shots. (I AM WORKING ON ONE N- I mean... I may have some ideas lol)
> 
> And one more thing. (yes this is a really long note im sorry) I apoligize if this chapter is a bit shorter. I am working on a really cute fluffy oneshot at the moment, and wanted to work on that, yet i had this one half done and wanted to tie it up. Thanks!

Days later, Frisk is still solemn. Flowey does not know this cheerful bubbly little child to be so quiet and mopey, so he initiated a conversation with her. 

"Frisk?" Flowey's chirpy voice wafted over to where Frisk was sitting with a blank expression on her face. The day outside was gloomy as all living heck (Deal with my terrible choice of words ok?) with rain pattering down the windows, yet snow had formed small piles outside. All around, it was just a nasty day. 

"Yeah?" Monotone. Of course.

"Can we have a discussion?"

"Aren't we already?"

"I mean come get my FLOWERPOT ya dingu-I mean, Please come get my flowerpot Frisk!" Flowey tried to be as calm as he possibly could, and held back any outbursts lurking inside.

"Whatever." Frisk moved herself off the bed, and picked up Flowey's clay pot, mind blank as her face. 

"Ok. So what I wanted to say is, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU?!?" The small flower's voice raised, but he recovered quickly. "I mean, you haven't been acting like yourself lately. What's up?"

“Oh, not much Flowey.”

“THERE’S PLENTY YOU HAVEN'T TOLD M- I mean, That can’t be it. You haven’t talked barely at all, and don’t smile or laugh, or do ANYTHING. It’s worrying Frisk. Toriels worried about you too.” Flowey’s was soft and kind after the fit at the beginning of his speech, and soft and kind is NOT what most people describe him as, so that's really saying something man.

Frisk let out a deep sigh, and set his pot down on the bed, putting her head in her hands. “Flowey, I’m so Sick and tired of always being a happy cheerful go lucky little girl, when my insides are ebing corrupted by some demon. Like cmon. I can’t do this! Sometimes… Sometimes I wish….-unrecognizable whispers-”

“Sometimes you wish what?” Flowey was intrigued. Finally some answers!!!

Frisk looked down at her lap. “Sometimes I wish I never fell down.” She whispered in the softest tone she could manage without getting a hoarse throat.

“What?! Don’t say that Frisk! Why would you ever wish that???” Flowey was alarmed, and it was shown through in his voice.

“Flowey, you don’t know what my life was before this.” Frisk’s voice gained a defensive tone, and she lashed back. “I have issues! I more issues than you can count. When I fell, I tried to-to..to..”

“To what Frisk.” It was not a question, but a statement. 

“To kill myself.” The tears were falling now.

“Oh Frisk…. I always knew there was more to you. Why? Actually, you don’t have to answer that. Just… give me a hug.” The flower opened his leaves and Frisk swooped in and hugged the potted flower. “I don’t do this for just anybody, so remember that.”

“Flowey, I wish that I had just gone through without caring about anybody. Then I wouldn’t be having these awful seizures. I hate them. I hate them I hate them I HATE THEM!!!!” Frisk pounded her small balled up fists against the wall in against. Thank the stars Toriel was grocery shopping. Who knows how worried she would be.

“I never want to hear you say that again.” Flowey’s tone was solemn and serious. “I mean it. This world is amazing with you in it. I am.. I am glad that you didn’t die when you fell.”

“Flowey?”

“Yes?”

“Why did you do it? Why did you hurt me at the beginning, if you saw how weak I was. I still have scars, you know.” Frisk pulled up her sleeve to show off two long nasty scars from his “Friendliness Pellets”.

Flowey winced at the question and the sight. “I don’t know. I… I just wanted someone to hurt as much as me.”

Frisk was silent for a moment, regaining her composure, and pondering this thought. “Flowey, I need to ask you something.”

“Yes Frisk?”

“Do you know any human in a green sweater with a single yellow stripe?”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Sans Pov

“Ugh… Nothing on monsters history up here.” Sans was growing tired of paging through books upon books with no luck. He flicked the growing pile of books next to him on his left back to the shelf labeled "HUMAN HISTORY". Stupid, it didn't have anything useful. This calls for drastic measures.

Sans heaved himself up, and closed his hollow eyes. After seconds of focus, he zoned in on the place he wanted to go to. Then, he snapped his fingers, and felt his body swoosh through an empty space, like always when he teleported. The peaceful tranquility lasted a mere moment, and soon, he was standing at the edge of the shattered barrier, the barrier that had kept them all wallowing in their misery for years upon years, why would he ever go back?

Simple. These books in the library MUST know something. He crossed over the barrier remains, and then used his teleport powers again, this time only to arrive at the library. 

A light was on in the small building, and he cold hear the distant laughter wafting from Grillbyz. How much he just wanted to chug a bottle of ketchup and catch up with his old buddies, but he promised the kid something, and he doesn't intend on breaking that promise.

"Ok. In, and out. Thats all you gotta do." Sans told himself. He would head in, check out a book or two, and pop back home above ground. Simple as that.No problems what so ever. To be honest, he never really liked the library underground. It was too... crowded all the time, but mayeb now that most people had moved above ground, it would be less busy.

He pushed the door open, and grinned over at the monster lady who smiled back kindly at him as he stepped foot into the small space. "Welcome! Can I help you with anything?"

"Just need a book. Think I can find it though." Sans wasn't so sure that was true, but forced himself to believe it. He strided forth and looked at a stack of colored books. Skimming the spines, he found one that looked about right.

"The Fallen Humans" It was published before Frisk fell, so she wouldn't be in it, but if that human in her seizures was real, it would have to be one of the other humans to fall underground. Why else would they think of them? Anyways, he was done in here, and quickly checked out at the counter. Once outside, he teleported to his house back on the surface. Home sweet home.

Frisk would be at Tori's place, and most likely asleep by now. He thought, staring at the wall clock. He had wanted to read this with her, but he could not wait another moment. This book could hold the truth!!!

A deep breath in and out, and he was engulfed in the nonfiction book.

"As most monsters know, we have collected 6 human souls so far. In this book, we will describe all the humans to fall, those who's souls were collected or not. Read on to know more."

"Hmm." Sans thought. Maybe he should skim the pictures and see if anything matched the description. This seemed like it would take a while to complete, and it wouldn't be worth the time if it didn't give him any useful information. And The thing about "Those who's souls were collected or not" he thought all human's souls were collected. Well, not frisk, but she was an exception.

He began to flip through the pages, glancing at each picture of the humans. He reconized two of them , he remembered meeting them. Such innocent kids. Anyways, one picture looked sort of like the description Frisk had told to him. His breathing stopped momentarily.

It was the first fallen human. The one who Asgore and the Toriel had taken in as their own. The one who was like Asriel's brother. The one who started this all.

Their name.....

 

 

 

Was Chara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUN!!! The plot thickens! Now I have an actual storyline, and not just some random one shots. Maybe... I'll turn this into a full time series. Idk. Depends. I'm really enjoying writing this. Feed back is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Have a wonderful day and stay determined!!!


	4. The voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk takes a risk, and decides to go out to the park one day, a week or so later. There, she meets a strange friend, and falls unconcious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER- bad memories of self harm and abuse. I will summarize in the notes at the end, for those who skipped. Sorry, but felt it was needed. This part comes after the break.
> 
> Also, I have decided to make this a full time series, and try to upload every day or so. And do remember, feedback is appreciated as always!

Frisk woke up one day, with an aching desire to go out and play, like a normal 9 year old child. She rolled out of her comfy bed, now equipped with a nice flowery bed set, and accidentally fell on the floor. How graceful. Pushing herself up, Frisk trotted over to Flowey's pot, which was settled on her wooden desk. On his face was an expression of someone who was in deep sleep. She debated whether to wake him or not, and in the end, she decided to not, and leave him be. Who knows how bad of a mood he would be in if she did!!

With slight tip toeing, Frisk made her way out of the Purple bedroom she called her own. Happy humming noises sounded from the direction of the kitchen, notifying her that Toriel was up. A quick sniff of the noise, and she could tell what was for breakfest. Eggs and toast! Her favorite. Shutting the door gently, so not to wake up Flowey before he was ready, she dashed off to the kitchen as fast as she could. Boy, was she hungry!

"Hello there, my child! Eggs and toast sound ok?" Toriel offered, showing off the plate piled high with sunny side up eggs. Frisk nodded eagerly, grabbed a plate from the cupboard. She then piled a few eggs on her and snatched up a stack of toast.

Shoving the delicious food into her mouth, she pondered what to do for the day. The sun was shining, and it was early May, and she couldn't help but sense the excitement in the air for summer, even if she already was off of school, the warmth sounded inviting. Maybe she would even go swimming at the local pool! That could be fun! But She guesses she has to save it for summertime, since its only 60 degrees out today. What could she do?

"Hey mom..." Frisk mumbled over a mouthful of eggs. "What can I do today? I wanna go get out and have some fun."

"Hmm." Toriel pondered for a second or so. "The library?"

"Nah. Been there alot lately. Anything else?"

"Maybe the Park?" Toriel suggested, glancing at Frisk with a smile. "You haven't been there yet. It's only a couple blocks away."

Frisk's face lit up. "That sounds like so much fun!" But then, a thought drifted into her mind. "Wait. You have to go to teach at school today. Who will I go with?"

"I think just this once you can be ok on your own." Toriel winked. "You were ok in the Underground, defending yourself, and staying alive no matter what!!"

This startled Frisk a bit. "Oh uh, yeah! I guess that is true."

"You can head out after breakfest. I could even drop you off if you would like. It is not out of my way in the slightest." Her Mom ruffled the brown hair atop her head. "Just be sure to wear a sweatshirt, and your boots. No taking off the sweatshirt! It may be warm, but I will NOT be having you getting sick silly!"

"Ok Mom! I'll get ready now!" Frisk crammed the last bite of toast into her small mouth, and dashed up the shag rug covered stairs. Then, took a deep breath and panted in front of the door to her bedroom, so she wouldn't be too loud when walking in. While relaxing, she looked at her door. There was the crudely drawn crayon portrait of Frisk and all her friends. Next to that, was a sign with all capital latter stating "ONLY HUMANS AND FLOWERS ALLOWED" It was written by Flowey and her one day a while ago. Looking up at it from her short height made her grin broadly.

After her loud breathing had settled into a soft gentle noise, she crept inside ad yanked a blue jacket off one of her hangers from the closet. Then, she picked up the leather boots from under her bed, and hobbled out of the room, putting the foot coverings on. After retrieving both things, she went downstairs quickly but steadily. After reaching the front door, she made sure she had her key in her pocket. Check.

Then, Frisk ran out the door to Toriel's minivan. It was a nice one, with a tv inside and black leather seats. Frisk was too young to sit in front, so she settled for the middle seat. Toriel smiled back at her.

"Ready?" She asked her.

Frisk nodded eagerly. She couldn't wait to play outside at the playground, and like a normal kid too!!!

"Be safe, and don't stay out for too long!" Toriel called as Frisk began to run off toward her favorite from when she was younger, the swings. She stopped to send a quick thumbs up toward her Mom, and then continued on with her gentle jog. Reaching the swing set was a wonderful feeling, a feeling of joy when she sent it soaring to the sky. Hopping on, she pumped and pumped, until she flew across the sky, or so it felt.

While squealing of joy, she heard something. No, someone. It wasn't the usual noise, like a parent playing with their child or what not, But something more chilling. The sound she heard was someone calling her name. It sounded almost like a desperate plea for help. Frisk being Frisk, leaped to her feet, off the swing. Ouch. That hurt her ankle. Probably twisted it or something. Not near as bad as anything in the underground though, so she ran towards the cries. Then, as soon as she thought she was near to it, from the volume increase, it vanished. Frisk swiveled her head around wildly, attempting desperatly to find the source again.

It was no where to be found, but Frisk wouldn't stop there. She raced wildly around the park, through the playground, by the hills where picnics were held, and the small brook. No one. In her running, she tripped harshly over a rock, and landed on her face, blacking out, and fading from reality, with no one to notice.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

TRIGGER WARNING AHEAD!!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!

 

Frisk was sitting next to a small creek, that flowed through the woods. She sighed a sad breath, and tears had formed upon her cheeks. Their voices echoed, bouncing through her mind, causing more and more pain.

"You can't do it!" One shouted.

"SO stupid. Why do you even try?" Another screamed.

"You should just die. The world would be better without you." The last one.

Frisk broke down. She sobbed until her eyes ran dry, and she couldn't cry anymore. She wanted to numb herself. To not be able to feel any pain or sorrow or sadness, to just be empty.

The idea struck her like a bolt of lighting, flashing through her mind in an instant. She rolled up her blue and purple sweater sleeve, and stared at her arm. It was so plain. Just a regular arm, nothing special or abnormal about it. She smiled an eerie grin, and sank her teeth in as hard as she could, without breaking the skin. It hurt. Hurt so bad, she had to grip her shaking arm with her other hand. After she released her teeth, she still held on with her arm, for it was shaking. After a few moments, it ceased, and she peered at the mark.

Two perfect crescents greeted her eyes, to her delight. She just sat and stared at the marks, until they wore away. Dissapointed, she wanted to make another indent. She switched arms, and ripped her teeth into the soft flesh of her arm, still careful as to not break the skin and cause blood. That would just be a mess. After she stopped, and the shaking went away once again, she stared at the marks on her left arm this time. More crescents, forming an almost circle, yet they did not connect. It was satisfying to see these, and know SHE had caused this pain, not anyone else. She chose it. She was in control. No one else but her.

Frisk glanced over at her right arm, and noticed a change. The indents were still gone, but instead had been replaced by raised red crescents. She poked the bottom one lightly, and winced. So biting yourself caused bruises. That is actually kinda cool. The pain hurt, but it was a good hurt.

Curious to see more of the beautiful moons on her arms, she bit more. Harder, and harder, but still never broke the skin. After biting grew tiring, Frisk looked around, her skin begging for more harm. She couldn't decline it. Then, she saw a stick. It was sharp, yet not too sharp. She picked it up and caressed it, running her small hands up and down the wood. 

Where to use it, was the questions. Her arms were a galaxy of moons, so that wasn't an option. Her legs now, were completely blank, except the scratch from when she fell from the log she was hopping off earlier. Perfect. She took the sharper end, and dragged it up and down in a rythmic pattern. When she was finished, both legs had raised lines that stung when touched. The pain somehow relieved her. Now she was ready. Time to go home.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! And who's voice was it? Who called Frisk's name?
> 
> As promised, here is the summary of the chapter for the people who skipped: Frisk is at the park, and trips over a log and falls unconcious. During this time, she has some memories that were not so good. When she self harmed. She used two types, scratching and biting. That's really all. 
> 
> And also, heres to our lengthiest chapter yet! WHOOOOOO!!!!! A total of 1,556 words! That's alot for me to write in one day. I have been trying to write almost everyday, so yay!!!!
> 
> Have a great day, and keep your head up! Stay determined! <3


	5. Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk awakens in a hospital, with a blurry and unclear vision. Frisk doesn't want to stay there, but Sans is here to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this hasn't been up for so long! I love writing this so much, so I couldn't stay away for too long. I was writing a really depressing oneshot story recently, and drawing. Thanks for reading though lol.

Frisk awoke, heading spinning. She wasn’t in her home but… a white room?? What even happened? How did she get here? Her memories were being stubborn, and would not come easy to her. Her vision was extremely blurry, and she couldn’t see anything but outlines of figures and the sterile look of the room. Frisk had a massive head ache.

Blinking her eyes in a attempt to clear them, she swiveled her head to look around. A voice arose from the blobs of color.

“My child!” Her the noise belonged to her mother. “How are you feeling??”

“Uhhh… My head kills. Where are we? What happened?”

“Oh dear. It’s worse than I thought.”

“What?”

“The memory loss. Do you remember anything?” 

“Well… I fell down after tripping over something, and I had a… bad memory. “

“What was it?”

“I-I don’t want to talk about it.” Frisk turned over on the uncomfortable bed. “It, it’s kinda personal.”

Toriel sighed. “Dear, you can tell me anything.”

“I can’t. I just can’t tell you this. At least right now.” Frisk shuddered at the thought of her reaction. Wouldn’t be pretty, that's for sure. Frisk didn't want Toriel to know the pain of her past, the pain she had forgotten for so long, and now had resurfaced. 

".... Please do tell me sometime." Toriel pleaded, dropping the matter. "Anyways, I went home from school and went to go say hello to you in your room, when Flowey told me you haven't been home all day!! I was worried sick, so I called all your friends and we went to the park to search for you. Papyrus and Sans found you unconicious next to a large rock. Your head had dry blood on it" Her mother stopped to cry a bit. "I was so scared for you. We rushed you to the hospital as fast as we possibly could. Thank the stars Undyne can drive fast. Once we got there, you were taken away and put in a room for private examination. They said you have a severe concussion and some memory loss, probaley. How is your vision? That was an issue also."

Frisk absorbed all this information like the annoying dog who absorbed the legendary artifact back underground in waterfall. Her vision was clouded and blurry. "My eyes hurt, and the world is one big ol blob!!"

"Oh dear. I'll be right back let me fetch the doctor." Frisk heard some movement, and then a door closing. Now, some peace to think about what had happened. Frisk had tried so hard to forget her memories like that, and now they decide to come back??? Frisk knows she needs to talk to Sans. They have to discuss what he has researched. 

Speaking of research and talking, when Frisk asked Flowey about the human in the green sweater with the yellow stripe, he declined ever knowing a human such as that. She thinks he is lying, but she can't tell for sure. She just had so much to do! She has to get out of here and do some more research. This is serious. 

A hustling noise came from the direction of the gray blob. The door. "So let me get this straight." A male tone. "Frisk fell, has a severe concussion, but no is stating they can't see well?" 

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying." The tall figure came over to examine Frisk further.

"How are you feeling Frisk?" The doctor placed a cool hand on her forehead. "More so, how is your eyesight?"

Frisk, unsure of this doctor, never really liking doctors, shriveled away slowly. "It is kinda fuzzy, and I see alotta blobs, but uh eye drops should fix it right?" All she wanted to do was go talk to Sans. He would know what to do. She has seen him broken before, he must know how she used to feel. Maybe he could help her forget it, and then figure out who this child was that wore the green and yellow sweater. And obviously Flowey knew more than he let on. Time to escape this hospital!!!!

"Oh Frisk, you have to stay here for a few days. You had a pretty bad hit to the head, where it started to bleed. And you also didn't get medical attention right away, so that didn't help much. Who knows how long you were out before you had fallen."

Fallen. That word reminded her of falling into the underground. Inspiration struck her. As soon as she would get out of this stupid place, she would put it into action.

"Uhhhh..... while I stay here til I er heal," Frisk stumbled over words. "Can I have visitors besides Momma?" 

"Sure, but who do you want? It is the middle of the night." The white blob chuckled. 

"It is????" She bolted up right. "Mom, you need rest. Go home." Frisk commanded.

"But... dear. You are inju-"

"I'll be fine." As much as she hated hospitals, Frisk would comply to staying until she was well. Wish she had some of that magic monster food that healed her instantly. "You can come back after you sleep."

Toriel inhaled a big sigh. "I don't want you to be here alone."

She thought for a moment. "Momma? What if you called Sans and invited him here to stay with me?" Win win.

"...That actually is a good idea my child."

"Uh.. I do have pretty good ideas Mom. I survived the entire UnderGround."

The doctor butted in. "Oh my goodness! You're THAT Frisk? The one from the underground?"

Frisk, being shy, stuck her head under the blankets. "Yes she is. A strong willed little one, huh?" Toriel laughed.

"I do have a question, if you don't mind. Before you live mam."

"Ask away Doctor."

"Why is she staying with you, miss Toriel? I am curious, as I know monsters cannot have bioligical human children. Are you sure it is healthy for her to stay with you? She must have parents somewhere."

Frisk shot up. "SHE'S BETTER THAN ANY HUMAN PARENT COULD EVER BE." She sniffled. "I-I didn't fall down the whole for no reason."

The doctor got a glare from Toriel, and that's not good. She can easily lose her temper when her children were upset because of someone else. "Leave. I will be going soon enough, but I never want you in this room while she is at this hospital again." She hissed coldly, and hurried footsteps sounded.

"....." Frisk was silent, and cried under the thin coverings.

"...Dear. You don't need to talk to me, but maybe it would help to talk to some one. I'll get Sans."

She left, and sent a text to Sans. In seconds, he popped in the room from his 'Shortcuts'. "Hey kiddo. Tori said you needed a pal to chill with you for a bit. What's up?"

"Sans?"

"Yeah kiddo?"

"Get me outta here. Then I'll talk to you." 

"Kid, Tori would kill me. Literally. I can't."

"Then bring me back later. But there is security cameras in here."

"There are, aren't there?!" Flash of blue, and she was lifted up into his boney arms. Snap! His fingers made the quick movement efortlessly. "Here. At mount ebott. Got something to show ya, anyways. Then we can chat if ya feel like it."

"Can I eat something so I can get healed and see?"

"Why didn't you just ask? I've gotta cinnamin bunny right here." He whipped out a cinnamin role from the small store in Snowdin. "Eat up."

Frisk nibbled on it, and finished quickly. She had forgotten how good those were! Her sight healed, and the world was cleared. "Sans I'm all set now." She stood back up. "That stuff heals me right up, so we don't have to go to the hospital anymore."

"Oh kiddo" He let out a laugh. "You're too smart for your own good."

"I know." Frisk giggled along.

"K kid. Cmon. This is information on your little seizure fella." Sans winked. "The kid in the green sweater."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. Get going now! It is at the library." He took her hand, and they flashed again. Now, they stood in front of the library. Frisk, dressed in a thin hospital gown, shivered. "Ah ya cold there kiddo?" She nodded. "Here. Just this once." The blue coat flopped over her, and she grinned, wriggling her arms into the sleeves.

"Come on in~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo sorry for the cliffhanger XD This is turning into more of a story, less than a oneshot archive XD. Thank you soooooo much for reading!
> 
> Have a great day and stay determined!


	6. Learning things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Sans are heading to the library, and Frisk learns some unsettling information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that I am going to turn this into less of an one shot archive, and more like a story. Soooooo if the name changes, don't freak I'll just take out the one shot collection archive part. Thanks as always as stopping in, and comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! It always brightens up my day to see that someone enjoyed what I took time to write. :3

Frisk was tugged into the welcoming library, a grin on her face. The blue sweat shirt Sans never took off my be a biiiiit smelly, but boy, was it cozy! She thought she would never be cold again in this. Sans smiled his wide smile, bringing her inside. Once they arrived inside, they took a moment to gaze around.

"Welcome back to the library Sans! And you brought that human...?" The lady monster sitting at the front desk peeked at Frisk, whom was grazing through all the shelved books, that were sorted neatly by color.

"Oh yeah. She's the one, who, uh, let us free. Her names Frisk." Sans responded. "Ya got that book I told you to hold onto?"

"Of course! I've got it right here." She leaned over, and pulled out a thick book with a worn spine. "We plan to add Frisk soon, if that is what you are concerned about."

"Oh that's great news, but that's not what we came in here for." Sans took the book into his grasp. "Some research."

"Oh ok! Have fun!" The cheery voice of the monster perked up, and she went back to sorting new books and adding tags and such.

Sans stumbled over to Frisk, who was reading a book settled on the ground. He plopped down next to her. "Whatcha reading?"

"This silly story about a Whimsum and a Moldsmal. They were arguing, and then Moldsmal did it's wiggle thing, and Whismum got terrified, and ran away, but now they are becoming friends, and stuff." Frisk rambled, pointing at pictures along the way.

"Ah yes. That old tale. I remember reading it to Paps once." Sans chuckled. "He couldn't stop bawling over the fact they the two argued, even when I pointed out that they became friends in the end."

Frisk giggled at that, imagining the taller of the two skeletons crying, while Sans tried to calm him down. Such a silly matter. "Sooooo...." She prompted, shutting her book. "I'll finish this later. Show me what that is about." She pointed at the book that Sans had sitting on his lap.

"Oh yeah. Don't be intimidated by the size. We just need one section." He opened the book, rambling on. "You know, this is a book about the fallen humans. They are also planning to add you soon."

"That's like uber cool!!" Frisk exclaimed. "Can I borrow this sometime? I wanna learn about all of them!!"

"Sure kiddo, but for now, all we need is page 104."

Frisk opened up the book, and flipped through the pages, her blue eyed stare looking over all the pictures. When she finally reached page 104, she gasped. The image staring at her was exactly like the child in her seizure thing. She began to read up on it.

Long long ago, a human child fell into the underground. They were injured by the long fall, with a broken leg and sprained wrist, along with many bumps and cuts. Crying out for help, a figure appeared to help. Asriel, the king's son, a prince, had found the human. They took their hand, and asked their name. "Chara." Is what they responded weakly. Asriel rushed the small child back to his home, which they were soon moving from. He told his Mother, the Queen, about them, and she instantly took pity on the young one and healed it. The royal family soon adopted the small kid into their own family, and they were welcomed by all. The human child gave the underground HOPE. Hope that they could escape their wretched prison. Chara, the child, was raised for no longer than a month or two, when they fell terribly ill. From what, Asriel seemed to know, but no one else did. He never told anyone. When Chara died, they had one last request. To see the flowers from their village one last time. When they died, Asriel absorbed their soul, to cross the barrier. He carried their body to the village of the humans. There, people attacked him with all their might, believing he had killed the small one. He left after waiting for moments, letting their body rest on a bed of golden flowers. Then, he crossed back over, and collapsed. His parents found his dust soon later. The entire kingdom fell into despair, for they had all lost hope. The King, King ASGORE, believed vengence was the answer, and swore to murder any child to fall down the mountain, and take their soul. After the king collected 7 human souls, they could shatter the barrier forever. The queen however, hated his actions, and left the kingdom. She took with her the body of Chara, and went to where no one knows. We hope to one day uncover more about this mystery that left us all scratching our heads in curiousity for the full story.

"Of course!" Frisk exclaimed. "That's the kid! The kid I saw!"

"I thought I found the right one."

"But why would they be talking to me?"

"I have an idea. Lets get you home, and tomorrow, you can interiogate Flowey about all this." Sans winks."I know he has alotta information behind those sneaky little yellow petals of his."

"Good idea. But now lets get back home before Momma decides to check in on me in the hospital. She would freak!!!"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Frisk rubbed her eyes, yawning and stretching. Yesterday was a serious journey. As soon as Frisk and Sans arrived home, Toriel was shocked, and gave her a scolding, but she said she just ate some monster food, and now she's all better. After that Sans left for home, and Frisk went to her bedroom.

She glanced at the digital clock resting on her nightstand. 11:23. She loves that hour of the day. 11. It sounds so pretty. (Yes, taken from me. I love the hour from 11-12, and from 10:30 to 11:30 really. It's just a soothing time I don't know why lol. Well that was random so back to the story XD)

"Hmmm...." She thought aloud. "Flowey! Let's go get some icecream!!" She exclaimed. 

"Whaaa..... Oh it's just you Frisk." Flowey looked surprised, then became tired again. "I'm too tired. Get it yourself."

"But I wanna go to the icecream SHOP. Momma won't let me go alone." Frisk made puppy dog eyes and pouted. "Besides, I want you to come, and not anyone else. You're fun."

".... Fine. But I can get whatever I want."

"Ok!!! Let me check out my allowance jar." Frisk giddily ran over to her jar that was full of coins and dollars, and even monster gold. She collected a small stack of dollar bills, along with a few coins and a single monster gold coin, for good luck.

"Lets go tell momma! This should be fun!" She picked up Flowey after cramming all the money into a small change purse, the dollar bills included, all crumpled. (I did this when I was younger lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really short chapter. I wanted to end it where I did, and it might not be the longest. I hope you guys aren;t mad lol. I will get another chapter up and running ASAP, but I have some one shot requests to tend to also, so it might be a little bit, but as soon as I can. Thank you sooo much!!!
> 
> Have a great day and stay Determined!!


End file.
